


A Winter In The Works

by KrystalSan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, protective may parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSan/pseuds/KrystalSan
Summary: New York was facing one of its worst winters in years. The weather causes a certain spiderling to fall ill and during one of the most important times for a student- winter break.OrPeter catches cold. He hates being babied.Purely self-indulgence.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	A Winter In The Works

Winter time was easily one of Peter's favorite times of the year. Summer was still fun to the young spider, as well. He got to go Ned's family summer house with him every year and it was a blast. He wasn't unappreciative of it or anything like that; it's that winter always had a certain charm to it. One of the easy bonuses is that winter had amazing holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving and lastly but not least, Christmas! Another reason it was his favorite because he and May always exchanged one gift to one another on Christmas morning before spending the day watching movies together. 

However, the one thing he dreaded about winter was how cold it got. Ever since the spider bite, he always struggled to remain warm. It wasn't that bad since he found himself always wearing hoodies or long sleeve shirts anyways, but it really took its toll if he was outside for longer than he needed to be. At first he kept it a secret until May eventually found out he got real bad chills. He tried his best to hide it but that woman can read you like a book if given enough time. It was embarrassing to Peter since he was now fifteen years old, not five years old. He didn't need to be doted over.

Peter woke up on the first official day of his winter break. He was excited because he was planning on doing his gift exchanged with May and he believed he got her the perfect present. The past years' presents weren't bad... but he believes he moved past drawing cards for her and he wish he hadn't at times because she kept every single last one. 

This morning wasn't like past winters. He felt a tired despite going to bed at what felt like a reasonable hour and his nose felt slightly stuffed. Great. The last thing he needed was May to take time off because he didn't dress warm enough to go on patrol last night. He rose out of bed before being overwhelmed with the urge to sneeze. It wasn't a single sneeze; he always sneezed in fits of two to three.

May must've heard them because it was followed by a faint, _"Bless you!" _from the kitchen. He shouted back a thank you before getting dressed for the day in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweats. He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table where May was preparing breakfast for them.__

"Good morning, Aunt May." He spoke followed by a sniff. May gently ran her fingers through Peter's hair before returning to cooking. She placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Peter before taking her seat across from him. 

"Good morning, Peter. Are you feeling alright?" She asked, concern dripping her tone. If Peter was sick then that would explain him returning home early last night instead of his usual 11pm patrols. Peter quickly nodded, but his response was proven false given that he broke into another sneezing fit immediately after. May stood up and grabbed some tissues before gently wiping Peter's face which only irritated the teen. 

"May! I'b fide!" He snapped congested trying to get his overbearing Aunt out of his face. 

May let out a sigh, "No, you're not. You're sick. Whatever plans you had today you can forget about. There's no way I'm letting you go out to let your cold get worse." May finished off her breakfast before gently guiding Peter to his room by the shoulders. 

"But Aunt May!" Peter whined as he was sat down his bed. This was totally unfair, sure it was a cold but to keep him completely confined to his room was unnecessary. He was old enough to work through his sickness like most people did.

She kissed his forehead, most likely checking for a fever. Pleased when she only felt minimal warmth, she continued on her tangent, "But nothing, if you rest you should be fine within a couple days." 

"Fine, I'll try to take it easy." Peter relucted finally before laying down on his bed. May smiled warmly before grabbing the covers and gently dragging them onto her sickly nephew. This action followed by a pout from Peter which only caused May's hear to melt. "That's all I ask." She whispered as she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

May's phone rang before she went to pick it up. Recognizing the caller ID as her boss' she answered quickly before raising the phone to her ear. Her boss rarely called her if it wasn't for her to come in because they were short staffed. She was really hoping this wasn't that. Now knowing Peter was sick; she didn't want to leave. Even if he would be fine since his sickness didn't seem severe, just a cold. She prayed it would stay at just that. 

"Hello, Mr. Miller. What can I do for you today?" She asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Cautiously she took a sip of the hot beverage before returning to her seat at the table, "You need me to do _what? _" She gasped as she choked slightly on her drink, the news catching her off guard. She stood quickly as her boss continued on with the details. May could barely contain her excitement.__

__"Of course, I can! When do I need to travel out of town?" May asked her boss enthusiastically, but the next answer caused her smile to drop. That's why the offer had an opening, no one wanted to leave their family during Christmas. May bit her bottom lip not knowing what to do; she couldn't leave Peter and she definitely didn't want to miss out on their tradition, Peter would be so upset. She also didn't know when the next chance for a potential promotion could come. Sighing she answered, "Of course. I'll see you then. Yes, can you email the details to me? Sounds perfect." Then the call had ended._ _

__Peter couldn't stay alone, as much as he wanted to convince May that he was old enough to do so. She knew that it would mean potential chaos since her nephew seemingly loved to disobey rules when left unsupervised. She scrolled through her contacts before settling onto Tony's. She liked to think of Tony as a last resort, but she didn't have any other options since Peter's friend Ned was out of town with his family for the holidays. Plus, Peter was sick and he needed to be taken care of, despite what the teen wants to believe.__

____

____

The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice answered, "Hello, May. What do I owe thee the pleasure of?" Tony asked before May let out a sigh. She thought she had done that quieter because Tony must've heard it, "Everything okay?" He kept his tone neutral, no reason to worry May by him worrying. 

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course. I was actually wondering if Peter could stay with you for the duration of his winter break?" She left the sentence hanging, not wanting to push this onto Tony last minute. If he said no then she could simply cancel to stay with her kid. 

Tony let out a relax sigh, "Is that all? You know Peter can always stay here. Is there anything else you need?" 

"Another thing, Peter hasn't been feeling well and I don't know for how long. It doesn't seem major but can you make sure to keep a careful eye on him? He becomes fairly irritable when he doesn't feel well." 

"Yeah, I can handle that. I'll send Happy, he's in the area, I can have him pick up Peter. If he's sick however, wouldn't it better to keep him at home? I don't know how the other avengers will handle his kiddie germs." 

May held her breath before confessing, "Normally, I would be happy to keep him home. Tony, I got an opportunity I don't think I'll ever get again. I need to go out of town for my job and this could mean a potential promotion. This is very important to me and I wouldn't leave him in anyone else's hands." 

"Say no more. Happy said he'll be there in about half an hour. Better get the kid ready." 

"Yes! Thank you, Tony! I'll keep in touch. Goodbye." She said before hanging up. She walked over to Peter's room where the teen had fallen into a light sleep. Her heart warmed up at the sight of him softly snoring. She almost felt bad having to wake him up but he needed to get ready. Lightly shaking Peter, he began to stir after a few seconds. 

"Wha?" Peter questioned groggily, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up. 

"Peter, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that you'll be spending winter break with Tony at the compound. Bad news is that I'll have to miss our gift exchange this year, baby." That last sentence definitely woke Peter up more. 

"W-What? But we never miss a year!" He sniffed trying to hide the hurt he felt. May gently caressed his cheek before gently pulling him into a hug. 

"I know, sweetie. I am so sorry, but I got an opportunity for work and I can't miss it. It's the first time I've been offered something like this! If I do well it could mean a promotion." Peter sighed before meeting his aunt's gaze. 

"Oh, I understand, May. If anyone deserves a promotion, it's you. You work harder than anyone else I know." Peter offered her verbal reassurance. Sure, it hurt a ton that he would be missing this Christmas with May but she seemed so happy and Peter possibly couldn't take that away from her. May blushed slightly at her nephew's kind words. 

"Thank you, Peter. Let's get you ready." She stood up and went towards Peter's closet before pulling out a few extra layers for him. Peter groaned at the amount of clothes sitting in front of him. 

"May! I don't need that many layers!" 

May scoffed, "Yes, you do. You're already sick and I don't want it getting worse. While you're gone I want you to keep as warm as possible. I already told Tony you were sick so don't think about trying to pull a fast one on him." Peter added nothing to the conversation, instead he merely put on the clothes being passed to him. He put on an extra long sleeve underneath his coat before he put on the gloves and hat that May had passed him, "and don't forget-" she put a scarf around Peter's neck causing him to let an exasperated sigh. He loved May and he appreciated that she cared about him so much, but this was overkill. He wasn't a delicate flower who needed constant protecting; he was Spiderman for crying out loud. 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but his words were replaced with kittenish sneezes which earned him a gaze of sympathy from May. He made to wipe his nose with sleeve before May smacked his hand away. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the tissues for Peter. 

"Peter, that's gross. Not to mention unsanitary. Try not to do that, okay?" She lightly scolded him. Before they knew it, the familiar honking came from outside their apartment which only meant one thing. Happy was outside and waiting for him, "Oh! Happy's here. C'mon, Peter." She spoke grabbing the bag she packed for him and slinging it around her shoulder. 

The two headed downstairs before being greeted by a familiar face who rolled down the window, "Hey, kid. You need help?" The chauffeur asked as Peter climbed into the back seat, the bag being placed onto his lap. May leaned into buckle Peter into the car which earned her hand being smacked away. 

"I can buckle myself in!" Peter snapped following the action with the swift click of his seatbelt. He crossed his arms before turning to look out the window, away from Aunt May. Happy looked confused but didn't say anything as he closed the back door. 

"He okay?" 

"Just a little under the weather. Tell him I love him! I have to get going to pack my own bag and I have a few things I need to do before I leave." 

"Can do." 

With that, Aunt May disappeared into the building and then Peter and Happy began driving off to the compound. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

The drive was quiet aside from Peter's occasional sneezing. Happy assumed that's because the kid was cranky and would rather keep to himself. They were driving for about an hour before the kid finally dozed off and thank god. Happy did not get paid enough to deal with kids and especially sick, cranky ones. He made a mental note to sanitize the car after Peter left. 

They pulled up to the compound at around 2pm; Tony waiting outside as they pulled up. 

"He's asleep? Tony questioned opening the door that Peter was sitting next to do. 

"yeah, I would be cautious. Kid's cranky. I'm going to the bathroom then I'm out of here." Happy stated, leaving to go inside, leaving Tony alone with a sleeping Peter. Tony kneeled down and gently shook the kid where he sat, unbuckling him in the process. The kid's eyes slowly opened as he stretched, looking around to try to familiarize himself with his settings. 

"Mr. Stark?" He questioned, trying to get around the sleepiness that plagued him. 

"The one, the only. How about we get you inside?" Tony gently began nudging the kid out the car, only to be slightly shoved away by more aware Peter. Tony choose not to comment but he could see what May meant by "irritable". The kid didn't seem like he wanted to be touched at all. He wasn't mentally prepared to deal with an angsty teen for the next two weeks. 

He knew he was in for a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that ended abruptly, i didn't know where to take it from there and felt a new chapter would be a better starting point than to make this a oneshot.


End file.
